


Where Dreams Come True

by twilightown



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Walt Disney World, cast member au, first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightown/pseuds/twilightown
Summary: Kristoff works at the most visited theme park in the world - Magic Kingdom in Walt Disney World as a snack cart stocker.Anna's new to the park, but works as a Jungle Cruise skipper.Will their love simmer in the Florida sun?
Relationships: Anna & Kristoff (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Jungle Cruise Navigation Company

For him, it was a job.  
Sure, he had to admit that it came with its perks. Kristoff was able to visit the park when he wasn’t working, earned occasional free tickets for friends and discounts in the stores and restaurants. But It was still just a job. It gave him the funds to put a roof over his head and to feed Sven. That was enough to put up with the revolving door of co-workers, the entitled guests and the heat.  
Magic Kingdom was his home turf. It was consistently humid, extremely busy and covered a lot of land. He was tasked with taking supplies from the outdoor foods base & delivering them to the various carts surrounding the crowded park. Some of the snack carts were easy & just needed a handful of things while others were ridiculously full of the overpriced snacks.  
When he was working, he always had his trusty mechanical cart with him. Really, it was a huge black box with some battery-powered wheels to help with heavy loads. He’d load the cart up and go from snack cart to snack cart. His box would hold everything from Instagrammable ice creams, napkins, sodas and especially ice. Ice melted so quickly in the Florida sun that the carts needed refreshing pretty often to keep the $4 sodas cold. The bulky box and his stern expression was a quick & sure-fire way to make stubborn guests jump out of his warpath.  
Today though, he felt strange without it as he walked the bright, familiar path in Adventureland. No cart to push in front of him, no itchy hat on his head, no walkie talkie on his hip. Another stark difference was a manipulative friend by his side. Together they expertly weaved their way through slow guests on their way to Jungle Cruise, passing by Pirates of the Caribbean. Kristoff couldn't help but to peek at the carts on the side of the walkway to see if he recognized who was working it this morning. This early, it was covered & closed. Instead, he zoned in on the drums Adventureland had on loop & the colorful tourists on The Magic Carpets of Aladdin.  
“I cannot believe you talked me into coming here early. I could’ve slept another few hours, Javi.”  
Javier flashed Kristoff a smile. “You won’t regret it, I promise! I always do an attraction before my shift and it keeps me in a great mood.”  
“I’m only here because you offered free coffee this morning.”  
“Alright grumpy pants, first Jungle Cruise & then we’ll hit Starbucks. You can get to the Utilidoor locker rooms from there pretty easy for your shift.”  
Kristoff knew the path Javier was talking about and nodded as they walked down the steps to Jungle Cruise. His eyes naturally landed on the wait time posted. The winding queue looked empty & 10 minutes is what was showing. Experience told him they wouldn’t be waiting that long.  
“I don’t even really like Jungle Cruise. It’s just a bunch of bad puns,” Kristoff wrinkled his nose remembering how horrid they sometimes were.  
“Oh, so you’ve never had a good skipper then?” Javier asked, referencing the aforementioned jokesters that guided the cruise.  
“Aren’t they all the same, really?”  
Javier gaped at him. “Absolutely not! You get different jokes each time, too. You never know - it could be a great skipper on our boat & make you love this attraction.”  
“Doubtful.”  
As they hopped in line, Javier filled Kristoff in on a recent guest interaction he had. A family of matching t-shirts claimed he ruined their vacation for not allowing them into an attraction after the park had closed. Kristoff rolled his eyes and filled Javier in on Sven’s latest trick they’d worked hard on, learning to wait for the “Go!” before eating a treat his owner laid on his nose.  
In no time, they’d gotten to the loading dock & both duck their heads to sit inside a tiny, but crammed, steamboat dubbed Congo Connie that’d transport them down the river. The skippers voice was clear over the crowd, welcoming the new group of passengers in.  
Kristoff looked up at the cast member, dressed in all khaki, at the front of the boat. One hand on the wheel, one hand on the radio that projected her voice. Immediately, he was absolutely captivated by her.  
Freckles covered her face and bare arms, her red hair was in skillful braids that laid on either shoulder. She looked cool, comfortable and confident. Her smile lit up the dim boat. She made that khaki look absolutely incredible.  
“Are some of you on the Jungle Cruise for the first time?” Her voice boomed as other guests were settling.  
A few guests raised their hands, shouting, “me!”  
“Good! So am I!” The skipper said with a smirk, which got a small laugh, Javier laughing the loudest. The boat finally took off from the dock with a small lurch.  
“Hello and welcome to the world famous Jungle Cruise,” her voice spoke over his head. “My name is Anna and I’ll be your skipper, guide, captain, cruise director and dance instructor for the next five exciting days and six romantic nights. Everybody turn around and wave at the people left on the dock…wave at them… ’cause you’re never going to see them again! …Then again, you’ve probably never seen them before either.” Kristoff couldn’t help but to smile as Anna went from facing the now-laughing crowd to watching the river ahead. Javier gave him an all-knowing “I told you so” smirk in response.  
As they tugged along, Anna’s energy was absolutely contagious. Somehow, each of her jokes as they floated along the river were hits amongst the guests on board.  
There were small sections of nothing but plants, where Anna grabbed her radio & excitedly told the guests, “since we are in an area filled with rare tropical foliage, I’d like to take a moment to point out some of the plants to you. There’s one, there’s one…” She trailed off, pointing every-which way at random greenery.  
“I bet you’re wondering how I got this job. Well, it’s plane to see... I took a crash course!” She gestured excitedly to the broken pieces of an airplane on the left of the boat.  
As they passed the animatronic elephants, Anna pointed & deadpanned. “Look at all the elephants out here today! This comes as a complete surprise to me, ‘cause I had no idea these guys were going to be here. If you want to take pictures go ahead–all the elephants have their trunks on.”  
When Anna went silent during the Cambodian Temple, Kristoff allowed himself to scan the details surrounding them. An animatronic tiger, a spider, broken statues. Anna smiled and kept her focus ahead, letting the guests take it in.  
By the time the ride came to an end, she had more than Kristoff watching her. She had each guest laughing and hanging on her every word. As they waited for their turn at the unloading dock, the blonde felt his heart tug. He was going to have to get off the boat and possibly never see her again.  
“It’s very important that you wait to get off the boat until one of our dock crew is there to assist you. Just yesterday we had a lady fall in and none of them were around to laugh at her.” She beamed, watching guests leave the boat one by one.  
Kristoff waved awkwardly. Say something! Say anything! He begged with himself. His tongue just wouldn’t work. Anna locked her green eyes with him and with a smile, waved him off. Eventually, Javier had to shove him off the steamboat.  
He sadly watched the Congo Connie tug forward, and faintly heard Anna’s voice welcoming another group of guests as they boarded.  
“Hey. Are you okay?” Javier asked, concern in his voice.  
With a swallow, Kristoff forced himself to nod and tear his eyes away as Congo Connie rode off into the jungle once more.  
“She was great! One of the best skippers I’ve ever had.” Javier said, turning to walk past the queue entrance and back up the steps that would lead them into Adventureland.  
“Yeah…” Kristoff trailed off, following him. “What was her name?”  
“Anna, right?”  
“Anna.”  
Kristoff held onto the smallest amount of hope that he’d catch up with her somewhere. Maybe the Utilidoors, maybe the Mouseketeria. He’d find her and force himself to at least say hello next time.


	2. Mouseketeria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance meeting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, disclaimer, I worked in 2017 so things have probably changed by now!  
> Also while I love the parks and I love the films, I despise the company & business side of the Walt Disney company and choices that are being made at executive level. Again, I love employees creating the magic. Despise the people that decided execs should get their full paychecks and they should cut loads of cast members.   
> Glad we've come to an understanding!

For her, it wasn't a job so much as a lifestyle.

Anna had formed her love of Disney from a very young age. It started when her parents had introduced her and her sister to the classic stories. Elsa hadn't been as interested in them as she. However, when their parents died the familiar stories were a security blanket as they kept those memories close. 

She loved working in the Magic Kingdom. Anna felt so lucky, as if she was living out all the stories that were so close to her heart. As far as jobs go, there was nothing that could compare to the feel of the sun on her skin or the laughter of guests & magic in their smiles. It was all the better that she was the one creating the laughter, creating the magic. There was nothing more the freckled-faced girl would like to do for a living. This job included unlimited visits to one of the most popular tourist destinations in the world! What could beat that? Aside from forcing Elsa to hop on attractions occasionally with her, of course.

The day would be considered a scorcher by most, even Florida locals. Anna braided her hair tight to keep her hair out of her face and off her neck as usual, adorned her skipper hat and opted for shorts for her shift today. With her headphones blaring, she stepped on the bus to take her to the Magic Kingdom. Specifically, the cast member entrance to the utilidoors. 

The utilidoors, for being underground corridors cast members used, were surprisingly cheery despite their concrete walls and fluorescent lightning. Cast members was barraged by current pop music and without headphones were doomed to hear the same song three times a day. When one was traveling in these secret corridors, they were consistently passing by the bright costumes wore by fellow cast members and the painted walls. On the walls lived stock photos of cast members and characters, scenery from around the parks and various plaques. It also included signage to guide your way or corkboards pinned with various safety posters. Every couple of feet, the walls revealed a staircase that lead up to the park. Each staircase was labeled with a number to inform cast members where they would find themselves.

As she rode the bus, the red head checked her old-timey Mickey Mouse watch to weigh her options. She was early which meant that she could stop and get lunch before her shift started and avoid the sun that much longer. The mouseketeria was right by the entrance of the utilidoors which made for easy access. 

The bus pulled to a harsh stop in front of the entrance. She thanked the bus driver and hopped off, watching exhausted cast members get on to make their way home after their shifts and listened as it circled back around. With a goal in mind, her feet lead her towards the promise of lunch.

Once inside, the cafeteria was equipped to handle any craving. Anna appreciated the variety of chicken, pizza, sandwiches, even cereal and fruit. The pull of a warm sandwich was too tempting however. Taking one headphone out of her ear, she gave the order and the sandwich artist quickly made her lunch. Anna paid and slid into a booth.

She was a few bites, and some scrolling down her phone in, when a prescience made itself known at the edge of her table. Mouthful of sandwich, her eyes scan the man who's standing and trying to talk to her. He's gorgeous. He's not in costume, still in normal street clothes. Dark brown eyes, honey-blonde hair and a wide chest. It takes her a few seconds to realize she's staring and hasn't listened to a word he's said. 

"Huh?" She offers as she takes headphones out.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to disturb. I didn't realize you were listening to music. You... Do you work for Jungle Cruise?"

Anna forces herself to tear her eyes away from his incredible jawline to peek down at her costume. 

He slaps his enormous hand over his eyes and drags it down his face. "Of course you do. I'm sorry. I was, uh, on your boat a few weeks ago. 

"Oh!" Anna connects. _That's where I know those biceps from..._ "I think I remember you. I thought you were just a guest!"

He flashes her a white, toothy grin. "Nope. Just another cast member." She can't help but to smile back. _Infectious smile too._

"Would you mind?" He gestures to his tray, full of food that hadn't met Anna's vision until that very second. His eyes cut to the space across from her.

"Oh! Oh my goodness, please. Take a seat!" She gestures widely to the space. 

He places his tray and slides in across from her. "Thanks. I'm Kristoff."

"I'm Anna!" She points to her nametag. _**ANNA**. _

"Nice to meet you." Kristoff starts eating, thinking. "You know, I really didn't like Jungle Cruise too much."

"Oh? No? Was it me? Am I a bad skipper? Is it the bad jokes? They've been like that for ye-"

His dark eyes grow wide in terror. "Oh! No! Oh, not at all. I wanted to tell you how great you were. How great you made it. I kind of love it now, actually."

All the tension left her body. _He was nice too?_ "Really?"

"Yeah!" He nodded enthusiastically. "You were amazing. You had the whole boat cracking up & completely immersed. Every joke was a hit."

Her stomach had a strange concoction of embarrassment, pride and giddiness. Somehow with just a few sentences, all the awkwardness of being strangers bled out of the conversation. 

"Oh. Wow, thank you. I'm glad you had so much fun. That means a lot."

"I would even venture to say it was magical." He said with a smirk. 

"Well, now it just feels unfair. You've seen me hard at work. Now I've got to come see you. What do you do?" She smirked back at him.

"ODV. I'm stocker for the snack carts." Kristoff shrugged.

He may have been nonchalant about it, but the excitement started at Anna's toes and reached the tip of her braids. "Wait a minute. You mean you have access to Mickey bars? To ice cream sandwiches? All the time?"

"I guess so, yeah."

"Then we're best friends now. It's done. I'm going to come visit you and you _are_ going to give me a magical moment, something sweet for free."

She'd silenced him as he debated.

"Please?" She offered, clasping her hands.

Kristoff laughed. "Alright, I probably can if you can find me."

"Oh, this is ice cream we're talking about. I'll find you."

They sat, discussing their schedules and laughing, as long as they were able. The time came finally where Anna had to clock in for her shift, but they exchanged numbers with one another.

Anna began gathering her things. "It was really nice meeting you. Good luck with your shift tonight."

Kristoff smiled again. "Knock them dead, Anna. Let's do this another time?"

"I'd love that!" Anna smiled. "I'll text you." She waved and ran out the mouseketeria. Lost in her thoughts, she forgot about her headphones and followed the long, orange walkway to get to Jungle Cruise. She hoped she could blame her mind being anywhere else on the heatwave instead of a cute boy. 


End file.
